Defy Death
.jpg| }} |} |hp=4823700|def=2340|coin=249|esk=574}} |hp=5096900|def=3590|coin=249|esk=52}} |hp=7349960|def=5270|coin=5963|esk=674|wsk=10002}} |damage=10105|turn=1 |hp=6457820|def=20530|coin=0|esk=1600}} |} : We must reunite with Odin first! Blaze a path to his tent! Loki, the Summoner and the knights fought their way as they pushed forward. However, the demons knew Loki was planning to meet up with Odin. No matter how many they killed, new ones would replace them right away. In the blink of an eye, Loki and the Summoner became surrounded by demons. : This is bad! We're trapped! We can't save Odin if we die here! : I know! These demons are like cockroaches! There are just too many of them! 【Enter Wave 3】 : You shall not pass! : You'll have to walk over my dead body! 【Wave 5 - after first attack】 : I won't fall no matter how hard you hit me! You won't reach Beelzebub! 【BOSS - 60% of first HP bar deducted】 : I might consider making you my pet if you surrender now. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Summoner! Let's combine our power. We can't afford a prolonged battle! : Alright! The Summoner gathered his mana and created an energy ball above himself. The five heroic spirits poured elemental power into the ball, which then grew into a gigantic sphere of five colours. As the Summoner lifted the energy ball into the sky, Loki fired dark elemental arrows at it! The energy ball shattered and descended upon the demons like a meteor shower. The demons had intended to block the attack with their shields, but the energy proved to be too much for the shields to withstand. They dropped their shields and ran for their lives. : Now is our chance! As the demon soldiers spread out in panic, Loki led the Summoner and his knights across the demons towards Odin's tent. Finally they found Odin, who was surrounded by demons... }} |hp=27280|def=5620|coin=249|esk=1283}} |hp=4749560|def=4730|coin=249|esk=566}} |hp=420589|def=390|coin=905}} |hp=2816580|def=2890|coin=4380|esk=682}} |hp=420589|def=390|coin=905}} |hp=5631290|def=3220|coin=413|esk=704}} |hp=5592830|def=3170|coin=413|esk=866}} |hp=12,986,540|def=35360|coin=185|esk=1275}} |} : It's Odin! He's right up ahead! Loki looked ahead and saw Odin brawling with the demons! Odin defeated them one after another, but more kept coming to replae them. He was trying to survive desperately. : Soldiers, reinforce Odin now! Loki, the Summoner and the knights became energised the moment they found Odin. When they charged through the demon soldiers, the demons split up, trying to surround them. However, Loki and the Summoner saw through their plan and launched an attack to stop them. : The same trick won't work twice on me. 【Enter Wave 2】 : It's time to fight! : Everyone fights! No one quits! 【Wave 2 - on the right defeated】 : Sob-sob... It hurts...! 【Meet BOSS】 Loki and the Summoner finally reached Odin. Right at that moment, several demon soldiers sneaked up on Odin. Loki and the Summoner thrust mana and dark elemental power at them immediately! Loki and the Summoner stood before Odin. As Loki was wondering where Frigg had gone, he was shocked to see her standing among the demons. The woman who should be on Odin's side was commanding the demon army to kill him... : Odin...Frigg is actually... : I have always been suspicious of her, but I was not sure. Odin, what do we do with her? You decide. : ...We must defeat her to restore peace in the North. It's the only way to stop the demons. : Are you fine with that? After all, she's your... : I can sacrifice everything for the North. If she's on the demons' side, she is destined to be our enemy. Looking into Odin's eyes filled with grief and helplessness, the Summoner knew Odin had made up his mind. They would defeat Frigg for the future of the North. The Summoner transferred more mana to the heroic spirits; Loki gathered immense dark elemental power; Odin clutched Gungnir. All of them charged at the demon army determinedly! }} |hp=6291580|def=18290|coin=6383|esk=1379}} |hp=9892630|def=27840|coin=6383|esk=1385}} |hp=3419470|def=19240|coin=6383|esk=884}} |damage=12579|turn=1 |hp=7326550|def=35360|coin=0|esk=1035}} |} : We can't fall no matter what! We'll never let the demons succeed! Soldiers, follow me! : Fight for the future of the North! All of the Northern soldiers thrust at Frigg and the demons. Frigg commanded the demons to fight back immediately. Frigg threw elemental power into the sky, which glowed in blue light. The demons outside teh walls poured towards them from behind! Loki, Odin and the Summoner had their backs to the walls! : Odin! They're coming from behind! This is bad! : I'll watch our backs! Just focus on Frigg and the front! : Wait! Summoner! The Summoner smiled at Loki and rushed to the back with his heroic spirits, who stood before the Summoner in a line. As he gathered mana, the five heroic spirits glowed in the lights of Water, Fire, Earth, Light, and Dark. Bright blue, red, green, yellow and purple dazzled the demon soldiers. : Now! The five heroic spirits thrust elemental power at the demon soldiers. The five elements combined into a single blow. The immense power shook the earth! The Summoner's spell opened a path of dead demons. The other demon soldiers dared not attack for fear of the Summoner's strength. The Summoner kneeled to the ground because of mana burntout. His body had become more transparent than ever, as if he was fading away! Even the heroic spirits became transparent! : What incredible power... : Summoner, stand up! I told you I've got no time to take care of a burden on the battlefield! : I'm fine... I can still fight... 【Enter Wave 3】 : Hmhm. Come fight me again sometime! 【Enter Wave 6】 : I won't fail Master Belial's trust in me. 【Wave 9 - after first attack】 : Humph! Is that all you've got? 【Meet BOSS】 As the demon soldiers were being wiped out, Frigg could not help but feel irritated. Her army was losing... She clutched Gungnir, which she had stolen from Odin, and sprinted towards the Summoner! 【BOSS - after first attack】 : You don't belong here. Get lost! 【Defeated BOSS】 As Frigg raised Gungnir, white mist swallowed her. Sparks flashed in the mist, which then wound itself around Gungnir. She poured energy into Gungnir's tip and thrust at the Summoner! The Summoner could barely stand after using too much mana. He had no strength to dodge. When Frigg was about to kill the Summoner, Odin stood before the Summoner and blocked her attack with his shield. Her thrust was so strong it shattered the shield and blew Odin away! : Odin! Summoner! Loki created a dark elemental shield with one hand, and converged dark elemental power into a ball with the other. When Frigg thrust at the Summoner again, Loki guarded the Summoner with the shield! Gungnir crashed at Loki's dark elemental shield, sending up clouds of dust and shattering the shield. Loki's hand bagen to bleed; the mist around Gungnir disappeared. Frigg was exhausted, but she had not given up. White mist appeared again as she gathered elemental power.. : This is the end! : The end of your life! Loki clutched the dark elemental ball he had been hiding at Frigg before the white mist could swallow her. Loki leapt at her as a surprise attack! He thrust his dark elemental ball into her waist, creating an explosion that sent up clouds of dust. Frigg dropped Gungnir and fell to the ground. The demons froze afterwards... }} zh:拼死一戰